


Second Star to the Right

by Carlosaphina



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlosaphina/pseuds/Carlosaphina
Summary: I did a Peter Pan/Star Trek crossover.Basically, Kirk loses his shadow, and while looking for it, he meets Spock (they're both around 10-ish biologically). Kirk manages to convince Spock to come along with him to Neverland. They fall in love, and encounter Khan.I WILL finish this, just... it may take some time.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, the Peter Pan character that each main character in this pic represents is listed below  
> Spock = Wendy  
> Jim = Peter  
> Bones = Tinkerbell  
> Enterprise Crew = Lost Boys  
> I-Chaya = Nana  
> Sybok and Michael = John and Michael  
> Amanda and Sarek = Mr and Mrs Darling  
> Khan = Captain Hook

The second star to the right shines in the night for you. To tell you that the dreams you plan really can come true. The second star to the right shines with a light so rare and if it's Never Land you need, its light will lead you there. Twinkle, twinkle little star, so we'll know where you are. Gleaming in the skies above, lead us to the land we dream of. And when our journey is through, each time we say, "Good night", we'll thank the little star that shines, the second from the right.  
All this has happened before.  
And it will all happen again.  
But this time  
it happened in Shi'kar.

All children, except one, grow up. They soon know that they will grow up, and the way Spock knew was this. One day when he was two years old, he was playing in a garden, and he plucked another flower and ran with it to his mother. I suppose he must have looked rather delightful, for Amanda put her hand to her heart and cried, “Oh, why can't you remain like this for ever!” This was all that passed between them on the subject, but henceforth Spock knew that he must grow up. You always know after you are two. Two is the beginning of the end.

They lived at 14, and until Spock came along, his mother was the chief. She was a lovely lady, with a romantic mind and such a sweet mocking mouth. Her romantic mind was like the tiny boxes, one within the other, that come from Earth. The way Sarek won her was this: He met her in the museum in San Fransisco and became friendly with her. After a year and a half of knowing her, he asked if she could bond with him. She asked, as of Sarek's eidetic memory, " Can we take this slowly? After you, in old fashioned Earth terms, 'court me', I'll tell you." So court her, he did. He took her to the Vulcan Embassy, the best restaurants in the North American continent, and to the theater. Eventually, they got married and bonded, as Sarek wanted originally.

There was much excitement around Spock's life when he was born, due to his hybrid status. For a week or two after Spock came it was doubtful whether they would be able to keep him. He was extremely sick throughout most of his toddler-hood. There was the same excitement over adopting Sybok, and Michael had even a narrower squeak; but both were kept, and soon, you might have seen the three of them going in a row to the Vulcan Institute, accompanied by their nurse. Due to their differing temperaments and emotion, Spock, Michael and Sybok couldn't have a Vulcan nurse. This meant that the only suitable nurse for the job was I-Chaya. 

I-Chaya was a relatively old sehlat, and he was quite the treasure of the kids. Michael and Spock used to ride him around when they were too small to walk, and carried Spock's, Michael's and Sybok's belongings around. 

It was one such day that it happened. A boy from the second star to the right and straight on til morning came to Shi'Kar, Spock's city, looking for his shadow. The shadow that Spock had unknowingly stolen. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Spock managed to steal Jim's shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how one plays with a sehlat, because canonically, it's really big. So I'm going to make I-Chaya about 5 feet (when he's sitting on his haunches).

It was a normal 'summer' day in Shi'Kar, with a temperature of 40 degrees Celsius. Spock was playing with I-Chaya, though if you asked him, he was "conducting an experiment". 

As Spock and I-Chaya explored the caves in the desert, they heard voices, barely audible at first, but getting louder. As the voices came closer, Spock stiffened. One of the people talking was Stonn, the most conceited and illogical Vulcan to walk the planet. Spock remembered yesterday, how Stonn had insulted him and his hybrid status, but Spock hadn't uttered a word of retaliation. Spock was drawn out of his reverie when someone muttered, "That half-breed came here, I saw _it._ " 

Spock knew that his very existence was a threat to Vulcans everywhere, but he didn't expect to be spoken about as if he weren't sentient. He hadn't gotten a kind word out of anyone besides his family. Even his teachers had managed to bring up how he was only a "test subject" and that the scientists who made him had, "failed both objectively and subjectively." Spock wished he could say that their words meant nothing, but they meant a lot. If the people he considered his own didn't want him, then who would? 

"That scum came here. Let's spread out, and tell us if you find him," Stonn said. He was a 16.32 (Vulcan)-year-old boy, and he was always the highest in his class. Spock didn't like to admit it, but Stonn used to be his role model, what with his good academics, athletics, and looks. "We're going to show him what he is worth, and when we do, he'll never show his _Human_ face to us." 

Spock's blood ran cold. Last time they "showed him his place", he was 8 and he had to go to the hospital. No charges were brought up, because the attack was "provoked," and Stonn's father was a diplomat to Andorra. He couldn't be found.

A boy entered the cave Spock was in. The light from the entrance was the only source of luminescence, so Spock could only see the boy's outline. Spock pushed I-Chaya against the back wall of the cave and into the shadows, then did the same to himself. The boy was almost on top of Spock, when he turned around and turned back around. "Illogical," Spock thought.

I-Chaya chose that moment to growl.

* * *

The front door opened and Amanda angrily lectured, "Spock. I said be home before sunset, didn't- Oh. Sorry." Amanda had turned around, only to notice that it wasn't her son, but rather another Vulcan. Selek, she thought, was his name. "Do you know where Spock is?"

"I do, I am sorry."

"Aren't apologies illogical? And what do you mean, by 'sorry'?" Amanda demanded

"I found your son outside a cave, and he was suffering from severe blood loss, and multiple severe abrasions. Your husband is with him currently."

"What?! Why wasn't I informed? Where is he? Is he going to be okay? What happened?" *one question at a time*, she reminded herself.

"You were just informed, he is at the Institute, and he is stable... for the moment. We will-"

"For the moment?"

"Due to his... unique status, we don't know how his condition will be. To answer your previous question, we will ask him questions when he is 'out of the red,' so to speak."

* * *

Spock groaned as he opened up his eyes. He blinked a couple of times to clear up his vision, before he realized Mother and Father were at his side. "Where is I-Chaya?," Spock asked.

"We don't know," Amanda responded, " but we will trace his bio-chip in the morning."

"That is adequate," Spock said, not wanting to seem emotional, but still worrying.

* * *

Spock returned home right before dawn. He walked** to his room, turned up the lights to 30%, and went to get his much needed meditation. He was about to sit down when he heard a whimper. "I-Chaya," Spock exclaimed, "you're home!"

There was a moment of silence, before Spock realized there was something stuck in I-Chaya's claws. It wasn't anything like the materials he had seen before. 

It was black-ish and slightly transparent. It was almost gooey, but thin. It was the silhouette of a child

Spock opened it up completely on his bed. If it wasn't such an illogical thought, he'd say it was a shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering, during this chapter, Michael and Sybok are at home, being the perfect angels they are.
> 
> Also, I searched it up, and a Vulcan year is .91 Earth years, so Stonn is 14.85 (14 years and 10 months) years old in Terran years.
> 
> ** Their medicine is probably good enough that you can go through a few months of recovery in just an hour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock Meets Jim

The Next Day...

"Spock," Amanda said, " Sarek and I are going to a conference at the Embassy. Call if you need anything. You are in charge of Michael and Sybok, ok?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Ok. Make sure not to go outside. Don't do anything like-"

"Mother, I have done this 83 times previously. I believe I am competent." Spock said, with a hint of exasperation. 

"I know that you are competent, but this is the first time you've been _alone_ , Spock."

"Sybok and Michael are here, therefore I am not alone."

"Oh Spock, you know what I mean."

"Amanda," Sarek said as he walked in to the dining room, "are you ready?"

"Yes," she said, turning to Sarek as they walked out together.

"Make sure to sleep by 1900," Amanda called, as she exited the house.

* * *

The same day (1907)

Spock couldn't sleep. He had told Sybok and Michael to go to bed, so they had, but the wind was keeping him awake. The wind had died down somewhat, when a knocking sound on his window started up and I-Chaya started howling all of a sudden. "Sweet Surak," Spock thought, getting up to pull his curtains closed. When he reached the window, he saw a face. For a moment he thought it was reflection, after all it _was_ illogical for someone to be 4 stories up, when he realized it was a boy, Terran by the looks of him. The boy mouthed "Let me in." Spock thought for a moment, should he let in this boy? He was only terran, he couldn't harm him unless he was an Augment, but those hadn't been heard of for centuries. 

Spock opened the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have the outline for the next two chapters, but they don't really transition well, so... yeah.   
> Also, it's probably going to take some time for me to post those chapters because I have school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock opens the window.

_Spock opened the window._

The boy who climbed in was 65.4 inches, had blond hair, and somewhat glassy blue eyes. There was a glowing light behind him. For a moment Spock thought it was an insect until he saw his face and heard him (it was presumably a guy until proven otherwise) grunt, “if I knew how high maintainable you were, kid, I would’ve signed up to be a babysitter.”

Spock and the unnamed boy stared at each other for a solid 10 seconds until Spock raised his eyebrow. The unnamed boy spoke, “Hey! I’m Jim. I’m looking for something. It’s black and shaped like me. This is Bone—” “And I’m Bo—Leonard, dammit, but it doesn’t matter to you children.”The boy and his friend had a name. 

Spock drew out the shadow-like object from his drawer. “Is this the object you were looking for?”

”Yes! Thanks for returning it to me.” The blond boy proceeded to attempt to attach the shadow to his feet... using soap.

After a minute and a half, the blond boy jumped backwards on the bed and groaned, “I give up.”

”Your attempts at connecting your ... shadow to your person are highly illogical. Soap doesn’t have any binding qualities.”

”You’ve any ideas?”

” Logic dictates that it could be bonded with the same materials. This would mean using the shadow of a ‘glue.’ Perhaps I could replicate one.”

”Ok.”

30 minutes later, the shadow was successfully attached to Jim.

”I’m so grateful for you doing this. You are one of the most hospitable thief’s I have ever met.”

”I didn’t intentionally take your shadow.”

”Actually, you were sober and in your right mind when you took my shadow, so... yeah.”

”I am not a thief.”

”Ok, ok. If you insist.” Jim conceded. Trying to make the silence less awkward, he asked Spock to come with him.

”Where would we go?”

”Neverland, of course”

”Where is that?”

”Second to the right and straight on till morning.”

Spock thought for a few seconds, weighing the pros and cons. “I might go. Describe it to me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock learns to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t actually remember writing any of this (fibromyalgia makes me unable to actually remember), so sorry in advance if this seems to be really different from the rest of the fic.

_I might go. Describe it to me._

Jim adores Neverland, so 73 minutes later, and his monologue about it (with Spock’s occasional interjections and questions). Spock was intrigued by this boy, for he was very unique, and interesting. His anecdotes were illogical, as was Jim, but there was something... magical about it.   
“It’d be easier if I showed you Neverland,” Jim said, frustrated for his inability to describe the emotional environment of Neverland.

Spock was tempted by the offer, but he knew he couldn’t go. He lamely told Jim, “My parents won’t approve.”

”But they won’t find out! Never land time is different than Vulcan time.”

Spock was struggling to find a good way to say no. He could find none. “I shall go. What about my siblings?”

”They won’t know a thing. The only thing is, we have to teach you how to fly.”

”We?!” Bones said, not wanting to be left out of the important decisions.

”Yes, after all, you taught me how to fly.”

”I’m not gonna help the hobgoblin. He’s a thief.”

”He didn’t mean to steal the shadow.”

”gullible.” Bones muttered under his breath. He grudgingly agreed to help teach Spock how to fly.

Spock kept attempting to fly on his own, knowing of its futility, but he continued. Bones realized he hadn’t sprinkled his fairy dust (I am NOT a damn fairy, Jim!)

Less than a minute later, Spock, Jim and Bones were en route to Neverland. Spock was scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
